The present invention relates to a signal flag system for use on a golf cart. More particularly, the flag system includes structure for pivotably mounting any chosen plurality of flag bearing poles onto a golf cart. Each flag will symbolize a need or want of the players and, when raised, will elicit an appropriate response from course personnel.
Heretofore, various apparatus including a flag for signalling or indicating something have been proposed.
Most of these apparatus typically have included a single flag on a short pole which is either fixed in position or positionable.
However a system for providing the capability of sending one or more recognized signals to golf course personnel simultaneously has not been previously proposed.
Accordingly there is provided a signal flag system for a golf cart comprising at least one flag mounted to a pole having a free end which is mechanically engaged to the golf cart in a manner to rotate between a locked vertical position elevating the flag above the golf cart and a horizontal nonelevated position.